¡Fan Yaoi!
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: Kakashi se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de sus dos alumnos y quiere intentar ayudarlos.Sasuke descubre el Yaoi y han secuestrado a Kumagoro! oOó.YAOI[SasuNaru][KakaIru]
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer**: lo haré rápido, su Naruto me perteneciera, Seria una serie Yaoi XXX y Sakura no tendría el pelo rosa!.

**Advertencias:** Este fan fic es Un SHONEN-AI! Si eres homofobico o no te gusta la pareja SasuNaru puedes largarte ¬¬ yo no Quero quejas O.o Quero Reviews xDD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, se encontraba nuestro amado Sensei favorito, Kakashi (n¬n) es tan lindo que la autora y el narrador (xDD) se esta ahorrando las ganas de escribir un fanfic que se trate de el llamado 'Kakashi, sus secretos y sus montañas' (xDD).

Nuestro querido kakashi, se encontraba aburrido ya que no haya que hacer.

.-u.ú que aburrido, no ahí nada que hacer.-

Y para desaburrir al besho de kakashi pongamos a Sakura-Basura!

.-¡hola kakashi-sensei! nOn.-llego Sakura con su horrible pelo rosa (o.ó oido su pelo!)

En eso, de la nada aparecen Sasuke y Naruto, caminado al igual que ellos por la calles de Konoha, los ve sonreír juntos, desviar la mirada después de algún comentario, agachar las cabezas y sonrojarse.

.-…¡momento!...¡el narrador acaba de decir que se han sonrojado! O.O.-

Eso dije ¬¬ los dos se sonrojaron…

.-¡entonces mi Sasuke-kun o-o…!.-

Asi es Sakura-basura u.ú, ellos…

.-¡puede estar enfermo! ¡debo de cuidarlo! O-O!.-

…alguien me puede decir por que Sakura-basura-frentuda-chata tiene tanto cerebro como Paris Hilton o.o No esperen Paris Hilton es un genio comparado con ella! O.ó

.-¿nani? O.o?.-

No nada ¬¬Uu, bueno mejor le sigo, si no, no me paga u.ú…párame no me paga! o-ó, bueno da lo mismo ¬¬, kakashi de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sus alumnos sentían y no se atrevían a decir.

.-¿se sienten enfermos? ó.oU?.-

…seee kakashi ¬¬ seee, por eso tu tienes que hacer que se queden todo el dia juntos para que se cuiden u.úUu.

.-Okai! ¡n.n será fácil! Sakura hazme el favor de traerme una cinta, una foto de itachi semi desnudo, dos kunais y …A kumagoro! y una planta rosa con puntos amarillo pollo y tallo verde fosforescente que se encuentra en Italia n.n.-

.-…ok.-sakura-Basura se va por lo que le pido kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi…es no estaba en el libreto para que se lo pediste? ¬¬?

.-para deshacerme de ella o.ó su cabello me distraería de mi misión ¬¬.-

Ok uOúUu. Bueno como decía, con su gran agilidad siguió a sus dos alumnos que se encontraban a las afueras del rió al parecer entrenado, debía de hallar alguna manera de que esos dos se declararan sus sentimientos y así poder ver felices a sus alumnos, que al fin y al cabo eso era lo que importaba.

.-eso me importa un cacahuate o-ó yo solo quiero ver Yaoi xDD, además, ¿sabes cuanto dinero ganare si tomo fotos y video? Wuwjajaj WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-insertar risa malvada (xD).

.-etto…ka-kashi-sensei.-llego la dulce y besha hinata (n¬n) casi tan besha como kakashi (la palabra clave aquí es 'casi') con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y juntando sus deditos (amo y adoro que haga eso!)

.-Hinata! Que te trae por aquí! n.n.-

.-na-nada, es que paseaba por aquí y me creí escuchar algo y era usted riéndose.-desvio la mirada.

.-si se rió tan fuerte que pude oler lo que desayuno esta mañana, desde donde yo y Akamaru.-'Gouf' oWó.- estabamos, y le puedo decir que los hot cakes con jarabe de chocolate bombones asados y esparcido y espolvoreados con azúcar no es muy buen desayuno ¬.¬.-Dijo Kiba con Akamaru en la cabeza.

(Desde el otro lado del mundo: ¡¡Viva Akamaru Viva! nOn)

.-¿oyeron algo? o.o?-

.-yo-yo no escuche nada.-

.-Gouf o.o.-

.-Bien se puede saber ¿Por qué te andabas riendo Kakashi-sensei?.-

.-…este…por que…'inventa algo rápido!' Hoy me uni…a ALAPPUMM!.-dijo sonriente Kakashi.

.-Ala…que? ó.o?.-

.-ALAPPUMM, la Asociación Linchemos A las Personas Por Un Mundo Mejor (xD)n.n.-

.-haaa y estas feliz por que te uniste a esa cosa?.-

.-sep! Por nada mas! n.n.-

.-de acuerdo, Hinata vamonos tenemos que seguir entrenado.-acto seguido Akamaru y Kiba desaparecieron, seguidos por Hinata.

Fue muy lindo de tu parte, ocultar los sentimientos de esos dos hasta que ellos estén listos para decírselo al mundo eres un ángel, ¡por eso te admiramos kakashi-sensei!.

.-por eso crees que lo hice, narrador, si Kiba o Hinata se hubieran enterado me habrían quitado la idea de vender las fotos por Internet y no ser millonario ¬.¬.-

…parece que de ángel lo único que tiene es la cara .-.Uu…

(mientras tanto en Italia)

.-…veamos, ya tengo todo solo me hace falta la planta y Kumagoro…que sera eso.-ve a un chico de cabello color castaño.-disculpe joven sabe que es un Kumagoro? o.o.-

.-…..-la voltea a ver.-Kyaaaaaaaaa una pelirosa, yo soy Pelirosafobico!.-saca un conejo.-Kumagoro Beam! Ataque de rayo feroz.-le avienta al conejo de peluche.

.-X.x muero sin poder ayudar a Sasuke-kun!.-

.-sakuma-san ¬¬ yo soy pelirosa y no me tienes miedo.-

.-ettoo….-deja de golpearla.-…debemos de deshacernos de la evidencia! oOó vamos kumagoro ayúdame a llevarla.-ve su frente.-su frente es enorme…soy frentudafobico! Kumagoro!.-la vuelve a empezar a golpear.

.-…Momento…que hacemos en Italia? o.óUu.-

(De regreso)

Kakashi seguia muy despitadamente a sus alumnos, que ahora se encontraban nuevamente caminando por las calles de Konoha.

.-…¡Ya se! Hare que accidentalmente ellos dos se caigan uno ensima del otro y queden en una posición muy comprometedora asi podre tomar fotos y hacerme millonario! oWó.-

Y ya habiendo pensado un plan se dispuso a llevarlo a acabo sin ninguna distracción y con toda su concentración.

.-¿nani? Estas loco si crees que lo voy hacer ahorita tengo hambre quiero un helado o.ó.-

Demo…tenemos que seguir con el fic .-.Uu

.-me vale o.óUu.-se va y le saca la lengua al narrador

Hey! A mi nadie me falta el respeto! o.ó

.-chifingafa mufuchofo afa tufu mafadrefe ¬¬.-

A mi madre no la metas en eso! O.ó además, ya la chifingefe mucho tiempo u.ú

.-ya dejame en paz ¬.¬ tengo cosas que hacer narrador de pacotilla!.-

(en la otra esquina)

.-¿Ese no es kakashi-sensei?.-dijo una rubia de ojos azules a su compañero chouji.

.-sep.-

.-y esta hablando solo o-o.-

.-que problemático u.ú encontrarse a un tío que habla solo ¬.¬ y me canso al abrir la boca.-

(de regreso con kakashi)

.-Ves narrador de segunda ¡por tu culpa ahora ya no se donde se encuentra mi montaña de oro! o.ó.-

¡A si ahora échame la culpa a mi! ¬¬

.-ps si te la estoy hechando o.ó.-

Sabes que estoy hartó RENUNCIO! oOó!

.-¡al cabos que nadie te quiere aquí!.-

¡Ninja Fracasado!

.-¡Narador de voz chillona!.-

¡Imitación del sharingan!

.-¡Rubio Oxigenado!.-

Mi cabello es natural ¡cabeza de Sakura!

De la nada aparecen una motaña de chicas y chicos abalanzándose contra el rubio.

.-¡¡COMO LLAMASTE A NUESTRO QUERIDO KAKASHI!.-millones de ojos furiosos miraron con furia enfurecida al narrador.

Etto…yo ya renucie asi que me voy! o.ó

.-…y ahora que hago, ¡bah! no lo ocupo para nada ¬¬.-

…(insertar musiquita de grillos)

.-esta bien si lo ocupo ;-; ¡Hey! Jaimito José Maria Cail Abel Joel Gerardo Ramírez Rodrigues! Lo siento ;O;.-

Enserio lo sientes..

.-sep por favor sigue con la historia ;o;.-

De acuerdo u.ú desrencuncio…

(mientras tanto en Italia)

.-¡es-ta ti-i-pa es-ta muy go-o-rda!.-dijo Shuichi mientras cargaba el bulto envuelto en una bolsa de plastico.

.-No te preocupes Shuichi, ya solo nos hace falta 100 kilometros y Kumagoro te apoya en todo oOó.-

.-etto…Sakuma-san ¿por qué no me ayudas tu?.-

.-Lo siento pero soy frentudafobico Oo.-

.- ToT ¡¡¡Quero a mi Yuki! (yo tambien T-TU).-

(de regreso)

Kakashi se encuentra afuera de la casa de Naruto, ya se habia separado de Sasuke hace poco, y se habia decidido en espiar al rubio primero, después veria al Uchiha.

.-que le habra llegado que correo.-dijo viendo al rubio abriendo unas cartas, para luego ver una cara de completa felicidad y una grito que sonó como una 'SEEEEE Dios existe y Me quiere'.

Y no lo puedo evitar mas, bajo rápidamente del techo, que era donde se encontraba, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y tocar.

.-Hola Naruto, se puede saber el por que de tu felicidad?.-dijo kakashi viendo la sonrisa del Kitsune.

.-Kakashi-sensei, me gane un viaje de tres! TOT!.-

.-¿enserio? ¡Felicidades!.-

.-¿no le gustaría ir conmigo?.-

.-¡Claro¡ ¿a donde es?.-

.-A ¡¡Disneylandia!.-dijo el Uzumaki feliz y dando un gran salto.

'Disneylandia, disneylandia, disneylandia' esa palabra paso miles de veces por su cabeza.

.-…Kakashi-sensei ¿le ocurre algo?.-pregunto viendo el único ojo que dejaba ver su sensei un poco fuera de este mundo.

.-etto..no Naruto ¿Cómo crees? Y dime ¿cuando vamos a ir?.-puso su mayor sonrisa falsa.

.-dentro de una semana.-sonrió para su sensei.

.-a esta bien y ¿quien mas va a ir?.-

.-…etto…no se.-puso su mano sobre su nuca y lo miro con una sonrisa y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

.-¡Bien! Pues me avisas, nos vemos.-se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a ver a Naruto.-y podrías invitar a Sasuke.-le sonrió a su alumno y se marcho.

En cuanto a lo de Disneylandia, esto fue lo que paso uú.

Flash Back Kakashi-sensei.

Podemos ver a un pequeño Kakashi no mas de diez años entrando al gran parque de diversiones, mejor conocido como Disneylandia, la sonrisa que estaba en su tierno rostro no se podía comparar con la de ningún otro niño.

.-Yeah! Estoy en Disneylandia, ¡al fin todos mis sueños son realidad! ToT.-

Ahora vemos a kakashi caminar tranquilamente por Disney, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, cabe decir que como tenia los ojos cerrados, no veia por donde iba y si había personas enfrente ¬¬.

.-¡Lo siento! ¡no me di cuenta por donde iba!.-el pequeño kakashi sonrió.

.-no ahí problema pequeño n.n.-

Kakashi volteo a mirar a la persona contra la que había chocado para así poder pedirle disculpas, pero lo que vio, fue a un Micky Mouse tamaño Gigante.

.-….-los ojitos de kakashi se abrieron de par en par al ver al enorme raton que tenia enfrente.

.-niño ¿te encuentras bien? oo.-

.-…¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡UN RATON GIGANTE Y PARLANTE ME QUIERE COMER! X.x.-kakashi se fue corriendo.

.-hey espera niño te puede perder.-dijo el enorme ratón corriendo tras el pequeño.

.-¡auxilio! ¡me persigue un ratón gigante! X-x.-

.-Pequeño esperas te puedes perder! O-O.-

.-ME PERSIGUE UN RATON GIGANTE, FEO Y PARLANTE TOT.-

(Diez minutos después)

.-Uff ya lo perdí u.uUu.-voltea a todos lados.-¡ME HE PERDIDO! TOT.-

Fin del Flash Back

Esta vez tendría que controlar todas sus emociones, incluida su recientemente descubierta fobia a los ratones gigantes y parlantes. Decidió que lo mejor seria que fuera a su casa a hacer ejercicios de relajación para…relajarse ¬¬U.

.-snif…¡¿Por qué! Susana que no vez que tu hija lucia quiere estar con su madre Estella T-T ¡debes de perdonarla!.-

…¡Por que Chin(BEEP) nunca me haces caso, me odias verdad, yo siempre supe queme odiabas, y todo por haberme robado tu reloj de la bella y la bestia cuando estábamos en Kinder.

.-… ¡Fuiste tu! o.ó.-

…Mira ¡se me hace tarde para ir a ver floricienta! Nos vemos…

.-Hijo de tu Pu(BEEP) madre ¬¬.-

Envidioso ¬w¬ envidias que yo si voy a poder ver floricienta.

.-…¡TE RETO!.-

Tu, ¿retarme? De acuerdo elije el juego.

.-el juego es gato ahora si gano me devolverás mi reloj y tu me pagaras un psicólogo para ya no tener mi fobia a los ratones gigantes y parlante (n/a: ¿!NANI? O.O).-

Y si tu pierdes? ¬.¬

.-…Le gritare a toda disneylandia que tu eres el mejor narrador de la historia y que deben de contratarte para narrar una película en donde actué Keanu Reeves.-

…Trato hecho, prepárate para perder…

(1 Hora y 50 juegos de gatos después)

.-¡wujajajajajajajajaj gane! Owó ¡ríndete ante mi intelecto superior narrador de pacotilla!.-

…esta bien sigamos con el fic.

.-después, ¡debo de hacer una llamada para celebrar mi triunfo!.-

De acuerdo esperare…

.-….-kakashi marcando.-…¡Hola Sasuke! Sabes una cosa ¡le gane al narrador de pacotilla a jugar gato!.-

.-(desde el otro lado de la linea) Hijo de tu Pe(BEEP) Madre oye Cab(BEEP) me andas chingan(BEEP) a las 12:00 de la noche y me despiertas solo para contarme tus Mama(BEEP).-después de eso se oyó un 'bep, bep, bep'

.-….¡Ja! ¡se alegro por mi triunfo! ¬W¬.-

Entonces, Kakashi se fue a dormir ya que mañana empezaría con sus terapias que el narrador le iba a pagar, te odio ¬¬.

.-…jejeje ¬w¬.-

Continuara….

.-¡AL FIN SE ACABO ESTE CAPITULO! u.ú.-kakashi se va a dormir.

(en Italia)

.-Mira Shuichi un barco, ¡pon a la frentuda en el y vayámonos de aquí! oOóU ¡na no da!.-

.-¡De acuerdo Sakuma-san!.-El pelirosa tira la bolsa (n/a: eso rimo o.o) hacia el barco pero su pie se atora con la cuerda de la bolsa, provocando que se fuera y agarrando lo primero que sitio para no irse.- X.x ¡esta cosa ni si quiera tenia una cuerda!

.-¡Kumagoro! TOT.-

Y así fue como los dos terminaron en el barco con Sakura (N/A-en susurro-Basura, frentuda, chata…).

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Hi gente bonita de la seccion de los fan fics en de naruto.

Dejenme y me presento i'am Ly-chan! Y este cap esta dedicado a mi amiga Zoe-chan n.n que estoy segura no sabe como dejar reviews O.oUu.

Etto…esta idea surgió cuando…no tenia nada que hacer .-.Uu, mi vida es un chocolate de aburrimiento envuelto en un paquete de mas aburrimiento. Y ahora mas que tengo que hacer examenes para ingresar a una prepa ¡Ra! Que problemático es todo esto.

¡Bueno pues no vemos!

Ven ese botoncito morado que dice 'go' ¡pues denle clic! Y ayudaran a dar fondos para ALAPPUMM para asi poder linchar a Sakura!.

Y recuerde:

'_Si la vida te da limones, pues aviéntaselos a la cara y agarra sus manzanas'._


	2. Nani! oo

**Fan Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:** Si naruto fuera mió no se llamaría 'Naruto' se llamaría 'Itachi' xDD.

**Advertencia:** Este fan fic es Shonen-Ai bla bla bla si eres homofobico con todo le debido respeto n.n largate ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Y ¡snif! después de eso, mi madre me dijo que mi perro fido se había ido a un

lugar mejor, pero cuando fui a buscarlo a ese antro de segunda ¡ya no estaba!

TOT.-

.-aja muy bien u.u continué.-dijo el psicólogo, mientras anotaba unas cuantas cosas en su libreta rosa con la imagen de uno de los Teletubies.

.-¡pero ya le conté toda mi vida! Usted es peor que doña Lupe oó.-

.-¿conoces a mi prima? digo, ok señor Hatake nos vemos en la siguiente sesión y recuerde los ratones gigantes no existen, su tarea será repetirlo cuando tenga esas alucinaciones ¬¬.-

.-de acuerdo.-Al salir del enorme edificio en el que antes se encontraba, decidió sentarse en una las bancas de la cuidad y comerse una paleta helada sabor chamoy.-…yum! n.n.

.-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!.-fue lo único que oyó antes de caerse de la banca y provocando que su paleta se cayera.

.-¡Mi paleta! TOT ¡Morirás! ¬¬.-y acumulando en su mano derecha, estuvo a punto de iniciar su chidori.

.-¡no espere Kakashi-sensei! O-O.-dijo un naruto viendo con temor el chidori.-le vengo a decir lo de Disneylandia n.nU.-

.-a eres tu Naruto n.n.-

.-¡aja! Vera partiremos mañana a las 10:00 AM iremos en avión n.n.-

.-enserio y ¿quien mas ira? ¬W¬.-pregunto de forma pervertida.

.-Pues, Sasuke no me dijo nada lo que en su lenguaje significa un 'Claro que si dobe' y quería decirle a Sakura-chan si quería, así yo podría parte de dinero para pagárselo pero no la encuentro, ¿no la has visto?.-

(En Algún Lugar)

.-¡Estoy Vivo! ¡na no da! TOT.-el castaño se levanto y de pronto su mirada se torno preocupada.-

.-X.X me duele mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?.-pregunto la frentuda.

Ryuichi la toma de la mano y la levanta, mientras que los ojos verdes y los hermosos ojos azules, sakura inconscientemente se acerca lentamente a los labios del castaño.

.- ¡Kumagoro! TOT.-avienta a la ojiverde y toma al conejo.- ¡tu también estas vivo!.-abrasa al conejo.

.-X.X.-la pelirosa se encontraba tirada en el piso y se levanta.-Alguien vio la cara del ninja que me atropello.

.-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Frentuda X.x.-

.-…Sakuma-san tranquilo recuerde su terapia desquítese con algo o.o.-

El castaño se dirigie hacia la pelirosa, se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello.

.-¡Muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! X.X.-empieza a golpearla contra el piso.

.-¡Asi no Sakuma-san! O.O!.-

(de regreso)

.-…No, no la he visto n.nU.-

.-Esta bien nos vemos mañana a las 9:00 AM en el aeropuerto.-

.-Adios n.n.-Vio partirse a el rubio felizmente y se despidio con la mano hasta que se perdio.-…¡HEY MI PALETA! TOT.-

(Al día siguiente)

.-ZzzzzZZZzz, Helado, Narrador, Ratones gigantes, Millonario -.-ZzzzZZzzz.-su despertador suena.-Despertador….-lo agarra y lo avienta.- -.-…ZzzzzZZzz Ponys de tres cabezas….

(una hora después)

.-¡Kyaaaa que bien dormí nwn!.-Kakashi se levanta y mira el reloj enfrente de el.-….-vuelve a mirar el reloj.-…¡KYAAAAAAAA SE ME HIZO TARDE!.TOT.

…¡jeje ¬w¬ venganza!. Ahora situemos la escena, un kakashi medio dormido tratando de ponerse los pantalones y haciendo sus maletas a la ves que cocina su desayuno. ¡Vamos a poco no es divertido! xDD.

.-¡Narrador de Segunda! T.TUu.-dijo mientras cogia lo primero que encontró y se lo ponía.

(En el aeropuerto)

.-…..-A cierto rubio le hervía la sangre de furia, ¡ya eran las 10:15! Y ni señales o perversiones de su sensei.

.-…-Sasuke se encontraba con su pose de 'Soy mejor que ustedes y se me chingan ¬¬' .

'Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos favor de pasar por la puerta numero 4'

Así que los dos no tuvieron más remedio que entrar y esperar que algún milagro sucediera y que sus sensei llegar a tiempo para el vuelo.

El avión estaba despegando, cuando de repente...

.-¡Espere! TOT.-vemos a kakashi motado en un caballo color café y con un enorme moño color rosa en su cuello y a el vestido de un hamster gigante.

.-O-OU.-cara que pusieron todos los del avión.

Sasuke pone su mano en su frente.

A Naruto le cae una enorme gota en la cabeza.

El narrador toma millones e fotos a la vez. Jejej esto me será de mucha ayuda.

Kakashi se avienta hacia el avión y cae en la ala derecha, mientras que intenta sostenerse, pero e el afelpado traje no lo deja.

.-¡Rayos! ¡Tendré que quitarme el traje! X-x.-

.-O¬O.-chicas y chicos del avión sacan, cámara, celulares y videos.

.-me-mejor no T-T.-

.-TT.-suspiro general.

El avión se elevaba y kakashi seguía en el ala derecha, entonces kakashi dijo la frase que nunca debe ser dicha si estas en problemas.

.-¡ESTO NO PUEDE EMPEORAR!.-

Empieza a llover.

.-¡Que cosa tan mas trillada! ¡No tienes imaginación! X.x.-

Hijo de tu…-siente la mirada de los fans de kakashi-dulce mami n.ñU

Y como pudo, entro al avión, su ropa se encontraba mojada al igual que sus maletas. Tomo la única camiseta que no se había mojado o por lo menos no tanto como las otras y un pantalón.

Cuando se iba a quitar la camisa, se dio cuenta de las 'armas' de todos (léase: cámaras, celulares, videos ¬¬U…) y decidió cambiarse en el baño.

.-¡HAY QUE BIEN ME SIENTO! nwn.-dijo saliendo del baño con una camiseta que dice 'Me gusta el anime…y…me saludas a tu mami' (N/A: jeje eso dice la camiseta de Zoe-chan).-¿Qué me ven imbeciles ¬¬?.

El vuelo paso tranquilo y aterrizaron en poco tiempo. Cuando bajaron del avion vieron que el viaje paga todo menos hospedaje y ninguna traía mucho dinero por que pensaba que era todo pagado.

.-…-dándole un zape a naruto-¡COMO DEMINIOS NO HABIAS VISTO QUE NO PAGABAN EL HOSPEDAJE!.-grito kakashi.

.-ahí Pues que esperabas pensé que era todo pagado! o.ó.-

.-el problema es que TU NO piensas usuratonkashi ¬¬.-

.-calla Sasuke-baka! tu eres rico deberías de haber traído dinero! o.ó.-

.-para que veas que yo si pienso dobe.-busca su billetera.-….-no encuentra nada.-….-busca desesperadamente.-…¡¡¡¡KUSO! ¡Me han robado! (n/a: jeje –sacando la billetera de Sasuke-…Quien quiere ir a comprar! n¬n).-

.-bueno, como buen sensei tendré que idear algo para salvar al equipo!.-

Los tres se ponen a pensar en algún plan para conseguir dinero. De repente una idea se le cruzo en la mente de kakashi.

.-naruto…ven un momento por favor nn!.-le llamo kakashi y le hablo en el odio.

Despistadamente los dos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien se encontraba mirandolos curiosamente y con una mirada de 'estos traman algo y se trata de mi ¬¬'.

.-etto…Sasuke.-

.-¿Qué quieres dobe? ¬¬.-

.-….-le susurra algo al odio.-…siiiiii?.-insertar 'modo ojitos brilloso' de naruto.

.-CLARO QUE NO!.-

.-por favor!.-ojitos.

.-¡NO! ¡NO HE DICHO QUE NO ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!.

10 minutos después…

.-no puedo creer que vaya hacer esto u.ú.-

.-no digas nada Sasuke ¬¬ en este momento tienes que concentrarte.-mirada made in Uchiha por parte de Sasuke.-…jeje bueno naruto…

.-sep! ¡préstenme un momento de su atención! Le vengo a presentar al gran Sasuke Uchiha! nOn.-

.-….-comienza a sonar musica.-..(que mas da! uú en cuanto salga de esta los matare lenta y dolorosamente ¬¬).-…-empieza a bailar de manera sensual y se quita lentamente la camiseta.

.- …X¬X.-chichas y chicos llegan a ver bailar a Sasuke.

.-¡déjenle dinero señoras y señores! nn!.-empiza a llover dinero para ellos.

.-…-naruto ve como todos ven a Sasuke.- ¬¬ Kakashi-sensei ¿Ya tenemos suficiente dinero?.-

.-un poco mas naruto, solo tenemos 1000 dolares! nn! Y la gente apenas va llegando.-

.- ¬¬….-

Sasuke se sigue desvistiendo a compás de la música.

.- 3000 dolares! nOn ¡sigue así Sasuke!.-juntando el dinero y contándolo.

El rubio voltea a ver a Sasuke, para encontrarse con que chicos y chicas estan intentando quitarle los pantalones.

.-….-viendo la escena y a un Sasuke que no hacia nada por impedirlo.-…¡SUFICIENTE!.-se pone enfrente de toda la multitud.-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!.-los golpea.

.-….-el pequeño de ojos azules voltea a ver al Uchiha, quien en estos momentos se encuentra sonriendo.

.-dobe…-

.-¡CALLA SASUKE-BAKA!.-

.-miren chicos ¡dinero! nOn.-

.-….¬¬.-miradas serias por parte de Sasuke y Naruto.-

.-…Nos podemos hospedar en el hotel mas caro! non!.-

Y asi los tres fueron a hospedarse en el hotel más caro…

.-…-viendo la cama la cual era una matrimonial.-….-ambos se miran.-…¡KAKASHI!.-

.-jeje lo siento chicos me equivoque al pedir las habitaciones y como no ahí devolución se tendrán que quedar así ¡GOOD NIGHT!.-se va dejándolos a los dos solos.

.-….-

.-….-

.-…desde cuando Kakashi sabes hablar ingles? óoU.-

(con kakashi)

.-jeje este fue un gran plan, pronto no aguataran las ganas y tendrán sexo y yo les

tomare fotos! WUAJAJAJAJAJA –insertar risa maligna-….-

(En la mañana siguiente)

.- wiiiiii disney!.-grito y salto de alegría Naruto con una camiseta que decía 'I LOVE DISNEYLAND'

.-…¡este lugar es mejor! ¡y no ahí ratones gigantes!.-grito kakashi con una

camiseta que decía 'YO TAMBIEN'.

.-…Dobe ¬¬.-este es Sasuke (n/a: niéguenlo xDD) y con una camiseta que decía 'YO NO ¬¬'

El tiempo paso, kakashi y naruto se encontraban subiéndose en cada juego que podían, mientras que sasuke prefería jugar juegos de puntería como 'mata al punto rosa' (xDD) y 'Dispara a la frente ancha' (XDD).

Nuestro pequeño rubio tenia una enorme sonrisa y estaba tan feliz que quería cantar.

.-¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Quiero cantar! nWn.-

Kakashi saca un escenario y un micrófono.

.-¡VENGAN TODOS A OIR A EL GRAN NARUTO! nWn.-

.-tan siquiera sabes si ese dobe canta bien? ¬¬.-

.-nop, pero no importa no daré reembolso n.n.-voltea a ver a naruto.-empieza! nOn.-

.-YA NO SE NI QUE HACER PARA QUE TE FIJES ME APARESCO DONDE ESTES PARA QUE ME MIRES ME MUERO POR TI Y TU NI ME VES! nOn.-

.-¡OO! ¡Que bien canta!.-

.-sere mas rico que Brad Pitt! nOn.-contando el dinero.

.-usuratonkashi ¬¬.-

.-ME ENLOQUECE TU FORMA DE VER TU NO ME VES, MIRAME, MIRAME, QUE NO

VES TRAIGO A OTROS AL REVES, PERO TU NI ME VES! nOn.-

.-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!O¬O.-chicas y chicos de gringolandia (xD).

.-¬¬ usuratonkashis.-

.-MIRAME, MIRAME QUE NOV ES QUE ME TIENES A TUS PIES POR FAVOR MIRAME, TAN SOLO MIRAME! nOn.-

.-X¬X ¡NARU NARU NARU!.-

.-¿Quieren otra? n.n?.-

.-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! X¬X.-

.-que bien por que cobra por canción ¬W¬.-

Muy apartado de la sociedad se encontraba sasuke con su pose de 'soy mas guapo que Trunks de Dragon Ball ¬¬' viendo al rubio cantar, a las personas animándolo y a un Kakashi con una enorme sonrisa y un montón de dinero a su lado.

.-je….-sonrió al ver a al rubio tan feliz.-…este dobe tiene futuro.-

Se dio vuelta para salir de ahí y dirigirse al hotel…

.- You and me We used to be together Every day together always I really feel I´m losing my best friend can´t believe This could be end.-

.-…Naruto…-el peliplateado vio al rubio, sonrió, si que estaba enamorado.

Al terminar su paseo por disney, los dos decidieron ir al hotel para preguntarle a

sasuke si los quisiera acompañar a otro lugar. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, todo se encontraba tirado por el piso, la ventana se encontraba rota y los cuadros manchados de un liquido rojo.

.-Por los libros de Sthepen King! OO! Mira este desatstre.-

.-¡y Sasuke! ¿!Donde esta Sasuke!.-los ojos azules se veían preocupados y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

.-no lo se pero si lo llego a ver lo matare! Ni crea que pagare sus desastres! oó.-

.-¡mira kakashi-sensei, una nota!.-recoje la nota.

_He secuestrado a Sasuke, si lo quieren volver a ver vivo o sin trauma psicologico, tienen que ir a Japon en este insntante WUAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nOn. _

_PD: …yo no soy Itachi Oo…bueno la verdad si uúU asi que saben que yo si lo mato oóU. _

.-KAKASHI-SENSEI HAN SECUESTRADO A SASUKE X.X.-

.-…se me hace que han secuestrado a Sasuke ¬-¬.-

**Continuara… **

.-¿Quien rayos va a pagar esto? O.ó.-llega un empleado del hotel.

.-…heee ¡tenemos que irnos a salvar a mi alumno! O-O.-agarra a naruto por el cuello y se avientan por la otra ventana.

.-¡mínimo hubieran saltado por la ventana rota! T-T.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje ¿Qué les pareció? Horrible lo se uúU pero hooo la inspiración se va y viene va y viene, además hice mi examen de admisión para la preparatoria X.X quien sabe como vaya a salir! Me anduve matando estudiando X.XU pero se me quita el estrés contestando reviews:

**RiYu-chan: **

Hi! Me alegro que te haya gustado! TOT soy inmensamente feliz

he inmensamente imbecil ¬¬.

Calla! ¬¬ te quieres unir? Ok! Una integrante mas a ALAPPUMM!-Lo anota en una libreta-cierto! Muerte a Sakura! oOó o minimo dejarla calva ¬¬U. sabes yo no soy el narrador u.úU ese es neko ¬.¬U y por cierto gato es ese juego donde pones o una cruz o un circulo y gana el que junte tres! n.n Sayonara!y gracias por el review!.

PD: gracias por decirme lo de los Reviews anonimos!

**Kin'iro Kitsune**:

Thanks! por el review! tengo una fan? X.X Kyaaaaaaa! Tengo una fan! X¬X-cae en shock-

.-…chin ahora que hacemos? o.ó?.-

.-tendremos que responder los demás nosotros naruto ¬¬.-

.-ok ¡Yo quiero! nn.-

.-esta bien Kakashi-sensei tu responde los reviews!.-

.-veamos, lo que esta autora diria es algo como muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews! nn por favor!-sonrisa encantadora por parte de kakashi.-

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **

Nani? Que paso X.X ho reviews! …me gusta tu nick!

.-a mi tambien!.-

Calmado kakashi ¬¬ ok veamos, tu también tienes exámenes? Entonces conoces mi dolor! TOT.

.-tambien conoces su estupidez ¬¬.-

Sasuke! ¬O¬ bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! y que sigas dejando reviews! Sayonara! n.n.-

**Ayus: **

Gracias por el review! y don´t worry!

.-be hugues XDD.-

He see kakashi xDD eso de la inspiración es algo molesto si no lo estas no te dan ganas de hacer nada y ojala y no te hayan descubierto mientras espias a Ryuuzaki! xDD.

.-no prefieres espiarme a mi? nn!.-

Kakashi…tus modales ¬¬ buenos nos leemos!

**Korina: **

Gracias por el review! espero que sigas dejando mas.

.-Los ratones gigantes no existen OxO.-

Nos vemos!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**:

Seee a mi tambien me gustaría que kakashi fuera mi sensei! n¬n pero en cambio el año pasado me toco un señor gordo y calvo ¬¬ mi profesor de Fisica…lo odio…quieres kakashiXIruka? Tendrás tu KakashiXIruka! Nos vemos!.

Bueno esos son todos lo reviews! nnU solo una pequeña aclaracion.

**YO NO SOY EL NARRADOR**..bueno en teoria si pero la verdad es que es neko uúU.

.-ves wey te dije que parecias Gay u.úU.-

'calla kakashi uú mi madre tambien lo piensa'

Y las canciones son 'Mirame' Nikki Clan y 'Don´t speak' de No Doubt

Bueno aclarado eso me voy!

Hagan clic al botoncito morado que dice 'GO' y kakashi les dara clases particulares y un muñequito de cualquier personaje de Naruto! Una autora con reviews actualiza mas rápido!-claro existen sus esepciones XDD-

Y recuerden:

.-'Dios ahorca pero no mata. Pero bien que a veces quieren agarrarlo a patadas'.- xDD


	3. Mister Itachi! xD

**Fan Yaoi!**

**Advertencia:** este fic es Shonen-ai! Asi que si no te gusta este genero favor de aplastar el botoncito de atrás en pocas palabras largo de aquí ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** JA si naruto fuera mio sasuke me mata

**Dedicado a**: tu sabes que este fic es para ti! Zoe-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana soleada, es la que adorna el hermoso cielo, los pájaros cantan y las nubes pasean. Ese bello paisaje no se podían comparar con nada…

.-CLARO QUE SI CON LA HERMOSA CARA DE SASUKE, PERO HOOOO NO ESTA POR QUE ITACHI LO HA SECUESTRADO ¬O¬.-

.-…tranquilo naruto ya estamos en camino salvarlo! oOó!.-

.-tu si te preocupas por Sasuke Kakashi-sensei!.-dice el rubio conmovido.

.-¡claro! Sabes el dinero que perderé si no esta aquí para las fiestas privadas que lo contrataron? oóU.-

.- ¬¬U mínimo se preocupa por el….-

Los dos se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto y compraron sus respectivos boletos.

.-…me da dos boletos para Japón¡ nn.-

.-claro, aquí tiene son 1400 dolares n.n.-

.-….-busca su dinero.-…-busca mas desesperadamente.-…oh-oh…naruto, ven oo-

.-que pasa kakashi-sensei?.-

.-me han robado el dinero asi que tienes que seguir el plan que te voy a decir para salir de aquí o.ó.-

.-de acuerdo.-

.-ok! Paso 1: distraer a la empleada mientras tomo los boletos.-

.-…disculpe señorita pero creo que m he perdido no me puede ayudar.-'ojitos brillosos made in Naruto'

.-hoooo claro que see! nwn.-

.-muy bien ya tome los boletos.-le hace una señal a naruto.

.-sabe me acabo de acordar que no estoy perdido adios! n.n.-

.-eh? o.o?.-regresa a su puesto.-…LADRONES HAN ROBADO LOS BOLETOS!.-

Se ve al rubio y al peliplateado corriendo por el aeropuerto.

.-ahora que kakashi-sensei? XX.-viendo a los policías tras ellos.

.-…prométeme que no le diras a Sasuke lo que voy hacer? ;;.-

.-que piensa hacer? Oo?-.

.-promételo! ;;.-

.-de acuerdo lo prometo!.-

Kakashi toma a Naruto por la cintura y acerca lentamente sus labios.

(En Japón)

.-¡KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.-voltea y ve que su hermano lo ve extraño.-…gomen auto reflejo ¬¬U.

(de regreso)

.-….-

.-…augh sentí escalofríos TT.- los dos se encontraban sentados cómodamente en el avión.

Al llegar a Japón, y mas específicamente a la aldea de Konoha, los dos buscaban desesperados, pensando en algún lugar en donde Itachi podría tener a su hermano. Buscaron por todas partes menos en la mansión Uchiha.

.-vamos Naruto no creo que sea tan tonto como para….-abren la puerta y ven a un Sasuke atado a una silla vestido de conejo.-…olvídalo ¬¬U.

.-wuajajajajaja han caido en mi trampa! oOó.-

.-¿Cuál trampa? ¬¬.-

.-…la verdad ninguna pero tenia ganas de decir eso n.n.-

.-…¿Por qué Sasuke esta disfrazado de conejo? ¿Querías humillarlo? o.o.-

.-no que va es que se ve lindo disfrazado de conejo nWn.-

.-….-insertar imagen de Kakashi y Naruto alejándose de Itachi.

.-…es bipolar ¬¬.-

.-¡AQUIEN LE DICES BIPOLAR PELO DE CACATUA!.-

.-¡ey con mi cabello no te metas! ¬¬.-

.-si, si como sea ¬¬ Quiero que Naruto-voltea a verlo y le sonrie.-se entregue al Akatsuki! oOó.-

.-huy si como crees que voy hacer eso ¬¬.-

.-fácil si no lo haces matare a Sasuke.-saca un Kunai.-wuajajajajajaj! nOn.

Kakashi empieza a acumular lentamente su chidori, mientras que Naruto se acerca a Itachi a paso lento. Las miradas de ambos ninjas se cruzaron, dado por hecho que tenían un plan.

Naruto se acercaría a Itachi, como entregándose, y al estar cerca sacaría un kunai y liberaría a Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi, lo ataca con su chidori.

.-¡AHORA!.-grito Naruto al sacar su kunai y cortar las cuerdas que tenían sujeto a Sasuke.

.-¡de acuerdo!.-dije empezando su ataque.

.-ho rayos! --U.-

Todo parecía estar en contra de Itachi cuando…

.-¡disculpen!.-

.-_esa voz_.-kakashi se volteo rápidamente estando a escasos centímetros de Itachi, y puso una hermosa sonrisa al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente.-¡IRUKA!.-Insertar ojo en forma de corazón.

-caída estilo anime para todos menos para Iruka y kakashi-

.-he hola kakashi! Me dijeron que se oian ruidos muy extraños y me enviaron a saber que era lo que los provocaba.-sonrisa hermosa.

.-X¬X.-insertar babas.

.-hola se puede saber como te llamas! nwn.-pregunta un alegre Itachi.

.-¿Tu que no eres Itachi? XX.-

.-¡asi me puso mi papi! nOn.-

.-heee que le pasa?.-volteo a ver a sasuke (con su vestimenta de conejo) ya naruto.

.-es bipolar ¬¬.-respondieron los dos a la ves.

.-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS BIPOLAR NIÑO TRAUMADO Y RUBIO OXIGENADO!.-

.-pero Sasuke no es rubio oo.-

.-dobe ¬¬.-

.-oigan, alguien ha visto a Sakura? oo?.-

(En algún Lugar)

Encontramos a los dos pelirosas y a Sakuma-san en un pequeño bote.

.-no puedo creer que nos expulsaran de 30 estados de estados Unidos!.-

.-no puedo creer que este en un bote con un famoso cantante!.-

.-no puedo creer que tu frente sea tan grande! XX Kumagoro!.-le avienta a kumagoro.

.-ja no me dolio! nwn.-le cae una enorme piedra en la cara.- X.X- K.O.

.-….-voltea a ver a Shuichi.

.-si kumagoro no la callaba, entonces Yo lo iba hacer ¬¬.-

.-¡de acuerdo! Cantemos Shuichi! nOn habia una ves un barco chiquito que no podía, que no podía navegar! ¡na no da!.-

(de regreso)

.-no, y ojala no la vuelva a ver! ¬¬.-

.-¿Por qué eres tan malo Sasukito? Debes de ser tierno como el conejo del que estas disfrazado! nWn.-

.-te odio ¬¬.-

.-sabes, a veces siento como si me odiaras! TOT.-itachi se seca las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

.-bueno parece que Itachi no es peligroso o.o.-

.-lo diras por lo demas! Compro trajes de perrito, pato, gatito y todos los ridículos animales que se te puedan ocurrir ¬¬.-

.-pero se te ven adorables TOT.-

.-creo que no ahí problema en que se quede aquí o.o.-

.-NANI! OÓ tas tarado o que onda? Yo sufrire si el se queda!.-

.-pero no matara a nadie ¬¬ mira…¿Itachi quieres matar a alguien? n.n.-

.-naaaa! Matar es malo! n.n querer es bueno y prestar es para pende(BEEP).-

.-…jeje yo le enseñe eso ¬W¬.-sasuke se dirigio hacia donde su hermano y lo mire detenidamente.-…de acuerdo…se queda..

.-¡SIIIIIII! nOn.-

.-¿Por qué te alegras tanto Naruto? ¬¬.-

.-te vere con mas trajes como el que traes puesto! nOn.-

.- ¬¬.-recibe un zape.-en tus sueños…

.-naa en mi sueños no traes nada puesto ¬w¬…-esto ultimo lo dije un susurro.

.-lo que sea yo me voy a mi casita! nWn un gusto verte Iruka!.-toma la mano del castaño y le sonríe.- y recuerda que mi amor por ti no se podría comparar ni con el amor de Britney y Kevin! (xDD).

.-heee si kakashi n.nU me devuelves mi mano?.-

Y así paso el día, ahora Kakashi estaba ideando un nuevo plan para que Sasuke y Naruto se declararan su amor, ya que el que tuvieran sexo en Dinsey no funciono, tenia que pensar en uno mejor.

.-¿Qué podré hacer?.-se preguntó así mismo llevando una mano a su barbilla.-…¡TENGO UNA IDEA!.-

Y con esa idea en la cabeza, se dirigió al apartamento de Naruto…

.-¡NARUTO!.-tocaba la puerta del apartamento.

.-¿Qué quieres Kakashi-sensei son las 12:00 de la madrugada!.-dijo/grito el rubio mientras se tallaba el ojo.

.-..nomas venia a decirte que un avión se descompuso misteriosamente y que dos cantantes rusas, como se llamaban…Namu?.-

.-TATU? O¬O!.-

.-si eso, bueno, en compensación piensan dar un mini concierto en la pla…-no alcanzo a decir nada ya que una mancha amarrilla ya había salido vestido con dirección a la plaza.

.-…jejeje a llevar a cabo mi plan!.-saca un litro de gasolina y lo tira por toda la casa.-..oops no me di cuenta de que traia un bote de gasolina ¬W¬.-saca un cerillo.-…oops tire un cerillo accidentalmente ¬W¬.-

Como consecuencia de sus actos el departamento de naruto ardía en llamas, y habiendo cometido su plan, kakashi se retiro muy felizmente de lugar, y se dirgio a su descanso embellecedor…

Ya mas tarde, el rubio llego a su departamento, con posters, pulseritas, camisetas, gorras, y una banda en su cabeza que decía 'yo vi a tatu y tu no así que friégate!'.

Sus ojitos azules, se desviaron al departamento, y vieron con horror que no quedaba departamento ¬¬

.-¡POR LAS SANGUIJUELAS VOLADORAS DE MI ABUELA! TOT! MI DEPARTAMENTO! X-X AHORA DONDE VOY A VIVIR!.-

.-no te preocupes naruto! Yo te conseguí un nuevo hogar! oOó!.-dijo kakashi mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su alumno.

.-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido kakashi-sensei? Oo?.-

.-…Por el puesto de donas de Jorge! oOó!.-

.-y que tiene que ver el puesto de donas con que este aquí rapido? Oo.-

.-que esta frente a tu departamento…o lo que queda de tu departamento…-

.-enserio? oo.-voltea a ver enfrente y ve un letrero de 'Donas Don Jorge'.-nunca lo habia visto….-

.-yo tampoco…quiero decir…acompañame naruto a tu nuevo, dulce y alegre hogar…-

-mas tarde-

.-¡QUIEN CHINGA(BEEP) ME HANDA CHINGAN(BEEP) A ESTA PIN(BEEP) HORA!.-Grito Sasuke, enfurecido, y antes de que pudiera predecirlo, su cabeza es golpeada por un sarten.

.-¡CALLATE SASUKE NO ME DEJAS VER BUSCANDO A NEMO! TOT.-itachi sale con su pijama de Nemo y un paquete de palomitas.-..ho Naruto! nWn pasa no te quedes ahí te puedes enfermar!.-mete a naruto a la casa y deja a Sasuke y Kakashi afuera.

.-…-sasuke intenta abrir la puerta pero se da cuenta de que esta con seguro.-…ITACHI!.-golpea la puerta con toda sus fuerzas.

.-…lo dejo afuera, lo dejo afuera n.n.-

.- ¬¬U no es gracioso.-

.-para mi si! XD.-

.-¡¡wuajajajajaja! nOn me llevare a Naruto!.-Itachi sale de la casa con un naruto inconsciente en su hombro.

.-¡NARUTO!.-los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, al ver que su amigo (cofcofgranamorcofcof) era secuestrado por su malvado hermano mayor.

.-¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE SECUESTRAN A MIS ALUMNOS! TOT.-

.-por que eres un inútil ¬¬.-

.-¿POR QUE SASUKE ES TAN MALO CONMIGO! TOT.-

.-el es malo con todos ¬¬ menos con Naru-chan! nn.-Itachi levanta la cabeza de naruto y su mano en forma de despedida.-di adios Naruto! y sasuke…siempre te quize decir…QUE RONCAS POR LAS NOCHES! oOó.-

.-…No es cierto! o.ó.-

.-si, lo se, eres mas malo con Naruto que con todos los demas ¬¬.-recibe un zape.- X.x.

.-Kakashi a veces me pregunto por que te pusieron como nuestro sensei ¬¬.-

.-n.n por que soy hermoso!.-

.-…te golpearía mas fuerte, pero prefiero guardar mis fuerzas para matar a Itachi ¬¬.-

Y así, alumno y maestro, esperaron hasta la mañana para salvar a un compañero, un amigo, y un gran amor (el narrador es golpeado 'extrañamente' por una plancha) X.X.

**Continuara…**

.-si vuelves a decir eso esa plancha va a parar a otro lugar ¬¬.-

.-Ves te lo dije el es malo con todo el mundo! nOn.-Itachi aparece enseguida de Kakashi.

.-cierto o.o mejor lo llevo con mi psicólogo….-

.-ok me voy tengo que asegurarme que Naru-Chan no escape! nWn.-

.-adiós Itachi n.n.-se despide de el animadamente, hasta que siente una fría y espeluznante mirada a sus espaldas.

.-KAKASHI!.-fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de sentir perder el conocimiento y caerse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohayo! nOn pase mi examen! ;.; la vida no es tan mala! Soy feliz! Por eso de regalo a mi misma por que mi cumple fue el 9 de julio, este capitulo ademas… regálenme reviews! nWn ahora a contestar reviews!.

**RiYu-chan:**

Hola! Y muchas gracias por el reviews ¿enserio crees que tengo talento para la comedia? n/n pues muchas gracias! n/O/n.

Sasuke: yo tambien disfrute lo de la punteria xD

Kakashi: enserio pagarias dinero por que Sasuke te bailaría…como cuanto!

Naruto: ¬¬ ni se te ocurra Kakashi!

… .-.U bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! nn.

Bye bye y muxisimas gracias por el review!.

**RuBy ShAdOw:**

Hola! Muchas gracias por el review!

Kakashi: yo también lamento no poder haber tomado fotos ;; pero con mi nuevo plan …que fue interrumpido por Itachi TT…tal ves consiga!.

Te envio la camiseta! nn -empacando una camiseta de 'yo no ¬¬' y es enviada a tu casa-…pues ya ves a si me salio Ita-chan…la verdad es que no me decidía ya que me encanta tanto el Itachi psicópata y hermoso como el OCC que ponen en los fics…así que lo puse Bipolar XD ok gracias por el review!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:**

Ohayo! que bueno que te haya gustado…

Naruto: yo celoso? n.ñ como crees…

Ho si el traje de hamster de kakashi -W- se ve kawaii con ese traje nWn!.

Kakashi: fue mi traje de Hallowen TOT, por cierto si quieres te mando el video donde sale todo! Y no tiene censura! Y al final una dedicatoria para ti!-es golpeado en la cabeza y arrastrado fuera del Set- X.x

Iruka: …¬/¬ no le pongas atención…

Eres mi fan ;;?...X.X-caen en shock-…fan… xWx

Todos: ….¬¬U

**Painless:**

Gracias por decir que es fic mas comico n/n

Kakashi: Los ratones gigantes no existen! X.X

Jeje kakashi tiene cara de chiste xD

Kakashi: X.X ratones.

Gracias por el review!

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI**:

Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y espero que este tambien te haya gustado.

Itachi: yo tampoco tengo vida ;;

No sea mentiroso o.ó, bueno gracias por el review!

**Helinille:**

Mi fic esta divertido! nWn soy happy!

Kakashi: sasuke es una montaña de oro! nOn.

Bueno gracias por el review!

**Korina:**

Jeje gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo!

Kakashi: si no te mandaremos a Sakura! oOó

Kakashi con eso no se juega o.o…bye bye

**Kororo(guion bajo(los guiones bajos no salen u.u)) chan:**

Los guiones bajos no salen TT

Sasuke: ya se traumo ¬¬

Guiones XX bajos.

Naruto: bueno ella diria algo como muchas gracias por el fic y Sasuke esta muy bueno…espera ese seria yo XD bye bye! Y como lo pediste la contunueasion! nOn

**.-ViCky-CHaN-.:**

gracasi por decir que es un fic muy lindo n.n

kakashi: mas que yo? n.n

…bueno espero que sigaa leyendo y dejando reviews! Bye bye!

Bueno eso han sido todos lo reviews! enserio muchas gracias! Y espero que dejen mas!.

Por que si dejan reviews, pueden contratar a Sasuke! Y les bailara en privado!

Sasuke: Nani? O.ó

Jeje bueno eso es todo n.n

Y recuerden:

_.-todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar, y todos caben en un bochito, sabiendo aplastar'.- XDD_


	4. Shariganlandia! owo!

**Fan Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: **Solo en mis sueños Naruto es mió y hasta ahí me demandan -.-U

**Advertencia: **el titulo lo dice todo no? Oo SasNaru forever! SasuSaku NEVER! X.X (o por lo menos para mi u.ú)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! se encuentra bien?.-preguntaba un preocupado Sasuke a su sensei.

.-creo que si Sasuke, gracias por preocuparte…-

.-que bueno que te encuentras bien…POR QUE QUIERO MATARTE YO MISMO IMBECIL!.-el moreno se levanta y saca un bat de fiero gigante.

.-espe-espera Sasuke! T-T-kakashi se levanto rápidamente y comienza a correr con un furioso sasuke tras de el.

.-POR TU CULPA AHORA NO SABREMOS DONDE SE LLEVO ITACHI A NARUTO! OOÓ-empieza a mover el Bat para golpearlo.

.-por que me hechas la culpa a mi? TOT.-

.-Por que tu eres el unico imbecil que tiene la culpa!.-

.-por que me faltas tanto el respeto!.-

.-Por que no tengo a Naruto para faltarle el respeto a el!.-

Sasuke se encontraba persiguiendo a kakashi con el bat gigante, por toda la aldea, hasta que un periodico le golpeo la cabeza.

.-X-X ¿QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE ME AVENTO EL ESTUPIDO PERIODICO!.-

(el narrador se va corriendo o.oU con temor a ser brutalmente acecinado! TOT)

.-ps no es tan imbecil…!además gracias a mi sexto sentido ya se donde tiene Itachi a Naruto!.-

.-tienes un sexto sentido? o.o.-

.-la verdad, lo lei en el periódico….-

Kakashi le muestra el periódico a Sasuke, que aun se encuentra tirado en el piso…

_La gran y esperada apertura de Sharinganladia!_

_El gran parque de diversiones, construido por la asociación 'todas amamos a Itachi y al Clan Uchiha' y dado por regalo de cumpleaños a el hermano menor de este.._

.-es tu cumpleaños Sasuke? O.o?.-

.-el 23 ¬¬.-

_Será abierto el 23 de julio para celebrar el cumpleaños del Joven Sasuke, la entrada será exclusiva y solo podrán entrar por medio de una prueba…_

.-ho genial! Me rehusó a ir a un estupido parque de diversiones, donde toda le estupida gente, sabrá que es mi estupido cumpleaños y me querrá dar un estupido abrazo!.-

.-para ti todo es estupdo no? Y vas a ir o le digo a todo el mundo que oyes canciones de intocable ¬¬.-

.-Yo no oigo canciones de intocable! o.ó.-

.-yo lo se, tu lo sabes, pero el resto del mundo no ¬W¬.-

.-esta bien ire!.-

.-ademas tenemos que ir a ver si Naruto s encuentra ahí! oOó.-

.-de acuerdo…entonces saca el dinero para ir….-

-mas tarde-

.-¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido el dinero que YO gane ¬¬.-

.-pues créelo u.ú y no lo perdí! Solo lo deje en un lugar que no me cuerdo donde queda n.ñU.-

.-¬¬ ya lo dije si no te mato es por que me exiliarían de Konoha y tus fans me matarían.-

.-m duele que seas tan malo conmigo Sasuke-kun! TOT.-

.-JA! JA! Pues a mi no y no me llames 'Sasuke-kun' me recuerda a una persona que no quiero recordar ¬¬.-

(En algun Lugar)

No lo podia creer la pelirosa simplemente no lo podia creer, es decir, ella Sakura Haruno, la envida de Konoha (aja ¬¬), futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, haciendo esto para ganarse el dinero y volver a casa…

.-¡VENGAN PASEN Y VEAN LA FRENTE MAS GRANE DEL MUNDO!.-gritaba un entusiasmado Shuichi, mientras agitaba una campana.

.-Gracias, disfrute la frente, gracias disfrute la frente n.n.-Ryu, en cambio cobraba la entrada.

.-… T.T al menos conservo mi dignidad ;;.-un tomate le cae en su frente.- ;O; Por que!.-

.-Felicidades niño cual quieres que sea tu premio? n.n.-pregunto felizmente el pelirosa a un pequeño niño de no mas 4 años con grandes ojos azules y corto cabello negro.

.-…Eso! oOo.-señalando a Kumagoro.

.-…lo siento pero ese conejo no esta entre los premios n.nU.-

.-….-insertar imagen del niño a punto de llorar.-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOT!.

.-…¬¬.-la gente ve mal a Shuichi.

.-… nnU…ocupo su ayuda X.x…-salio a buscar al castaño, para que lo ayudara con el problema del conejo mientras el pequeño niño, haciendo uso de toda la astucia que tenia, se escabulle y toma al conejo de su lugar, y sonrie para si mismo.

Shuichi al volver y ver que el pequeño niño se habia ido, decidio seguir con su labor..

.-ya volví kuma-chan! nOn.-se dirige al estante donde dejo a kumagoro.-…kuma? O.o.

El ojivioleta se encontraba sujetando bien a sakura, para que no escapara y no pudieran ganar dinero, y saludo alegremente al resien llegado castaño.

.-Hola Sakuma-san! nOn.-

.-Shuichi, no sabes donde esta kumagoro? o.o?.-

.-… X.X ese niño baboso!...-

.-…que me quieres decir Shuichi? O.o.-

.-HAN SECUESTRADO A KUMAGORO! oOó!.-

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO X.X.-

(de regreso)

Alumno y maestro se encontraban en las entradas del parque, estaban haciendo fila para entrar, por separado ya que mas de dos personas no podian caber por cubículo.

Llego el turno de ambos, entraron cada quien a su respectivo lugar y se vieron rodeados por cuatro paredes blancas, en una parte se encontraba un arco y una flecha, mientras que el centro de la pare de enfrente se encontraba un punto rojo.

(En donde Kakashi)

.-es obio que le tengo que atinar al punto rojo así podré entrar, Itachi fue muy imbecil es demasiado obio ¬¬.-tomo la flecha y el arco y apunto al punto rojo.

Con toda su concentración, fijo bien su objetivo, no debía de fallar si no no encontrarían a Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaría fregándole la vida a el ¬¬.

Nuestro peliplatado, estaba concentrado, decidió, nada podría distraerlo en este momento.

.-NARRADOR DE PACOTILLA CALLATE QUE NO DEJAS QUE ME CONCENTRE!.-

Y entonces apunto y soltó la flecha dándose cuenta de que…

.-…ESTUPIDA FLECHA PARA QUE FALLAS! O.Ó.-

Así es señoras y señores, kakashi había fallado, y resignándose de no poder entrar.

.- …-insertar imagen de kakashi tomando la flecha y tratando de ponerla en su lugar con la mano.

…La pared donde se encontraba el puntito se comenzó a abrir, dándole la bienvenida a Sharinganladia! n.n.

.- O.o? he? No entiendo?.-avanzo con paso desconfiado y se adentro al salvaje mundo que Itachi había creado.

(Para con Sasuke)

Nuestro lindo menor Uchiha se encontraba, en la misma posición que kakashi, concentrado y apuntando al punto rojo. Soltó la flecha y dio en el blanco.

.-Je! A caso dudaron?.-dijo con modestia ¬¬.

En eso millones de globos de colores y serpentinas salieron de la nada y un holograma tamaño natural de Itachi se hizo presente.

.-FELICIDADES!.-el holograma se encontraba proyectado del punto rojo al que le atino.-LE ATINASTE LE PUNTITO ROJO!...ahora por eso no podrás entrar a Sharinganlandia ¬¬.-

.-que? o.o.-no alcanso a hacer ninguna pregunta, ya que de inmediato fue lanzado fuera de su lugar.-TE ODIO ITACHI! X.X.-

(Con Kakashi)

El parque era enorme, millones de juegos se encontraba a su alrededor, columpios, carritos chocones, resbaladillas etc…

Se subio a todos lo juegos posibles, y dejo lo mejor para el final, la montaña rusa, se subio muy emocionado, pero escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

.-NARUTO!.-

Se bajo rápidamente de su lugar y salio corriendo en direccion en donde se oia la vos, mientras que unos chicos ocupaban el lugar que el tenia.

(5 minutos despues)

.-No la montaña rusa se va a descarrilar y todos vana morir! Creanme.-gritaba una muchacha con el cabello castaño casi rojizo.

.-señorita usted esta loca claro que no va a pasar.-volteo y ve que el carril se descarrila matando a todos.-… cualquiera se equivoca -.-U.-

(Con Kakashi)

.-…mmm.-voltea en dirección a la montaña rusa.-…que envidia! TOT yo quería subirme!.-

.- _I am the son  
I am the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular  
_

El rubio se encontraba en un estadio, con millones de personas a su alrededor, mientras cantaba alegremente, la canción, y los demás lo seguían en coro.

.-NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!.-se oia el grito en coro de todos animando al rubio a cantar con mas emocion.

.- _You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
_

.-Que carajo O.Ó….-

(Con Sasuke)

El moreno se encontraba en una de las bardas del parque, la barda era de cemento y al final habia alambre con puas, al parecer, era imposible cruzar, ya que ademas de tener cuatro metros de alto, al tocar las esquinas movias un cable que llamaba a dos feroces perros.

.-Mis polainas! ¬¬ (n/a: … que es polainas? o.o?).-

Sasuke comenzó a trepar 'la barrera increíblemente grande de cemento' hecha por 'el increíblemente estupido de Itachi' como el moreno lo habia nombrado. Al llegar a la punta, salto sin problemas…

.-Ja! Fue muy fácil.-se limpio las manos y comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente sus oidos captaron un sonido que pudo distinguir muy fácilmente.-MALDITO ITACHI!.-corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que su vida depende de ellos.

Y es que era perseguido por fans enloquecidas con camisetas de 'Te amamos Sasuke y digan no al rosa', mientras gritaban 'SASUKE-KUN!' o 'Sasu-kun' o etc, etc, etc…

(con kakashi)

El peliplateado se encontraba perplejo por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Naruto se encontraba bien, demasiado bien, iba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco que se apegaba a la perfeccion a su cuerpo y su cabello rubio sin su banda.

.-ese hijo de la chin(BEP)….-los pensamientos de kakashi se concentraron en su alumno, y es que se encontraba en un escenario enorme con miles de personas oyéndolo cantar.

.-kakashi-sensei!.-hablo de pronto el rubio dirigiéndose a su maestro.

.-NARUTO! QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.-gritó el sensei.

.-…canto? o.o.-

.-ya se que cantas imbecil! Pero se suponía que yo era tu representante! ToT!.-

.-lo siento kakashi-sensei, pero es que Ita-chan me hizo una proposición muy tentadora n.ñU.-

.-no me digas que te dijo que si cantabas se acostaba contigo! OO, eso no puedo permitirlo! Ya no tendre mas fotos Yaoi-Hot de ti y Sasuke y no me volvere millonario! ToT!.-

.-Naru-chan la multitud pide mas canciones! n.n.-Dijo el mayor Uchiha, con un traje

El peliplateado corrió en dirección a Itachi, con su puño cerrado y golpea su hermoso rostro.

.-haa –W- me siento mejor.-volteo a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi sobre el piso y luego volvio a ver al rubio.-…le llamaste Ita-chan? o,o?.-

(Con Sasuke)

Ya no podia correr mas, sus piernas le dolian, le faltaba aire, su cabeza daba vueltas, parecía que este iba a ser el final, iba a morir en manos de fans enloquecidas.

Su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, su madre, Sakura muerta, su padre, Sakura destripada, Kakashi, Sakura con una espada atravesada, Naruto desnudo… ho que gran imagen!

Pero de pronto, no sintió nada, y temiendo por su vida, abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, y al no ver nada, abrió el segundo, y al no seguir viendo nada se levanto y lo que vio fue a un montón de fans amontonadas en un puesto…

.-VENGAN CHICAS! ESTA ES LA SECCION DONDE TUS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD! nOn.-gritaba animadamente una joven…

Sasuke dudo en acercarse al puesto, pero su curiosidad le ganaba, así que se acerco a paso lento, mientras que mentalmente hacia su testamento…

.-…Ino?.-dijo casi con miedo al ver una cabellera rubia ente la multitud-que es todo esto? O.ó.-dijo viendo en las computadoras la misma pagina veras Sasuke… un día me encontré con una computadora y al estar navegando me encontré con esta maravillosa pagina!.-ojos en forma de corazón.- y me entere de lo que era el Yaoi!.-ojos mas grandes.- y ahora escribo historias Yaoi!

.-…muy bien.. y que es 'Yaoi'.-pregunto el Uchiha, la verdad es que se le hacia interesante todo esto, pero no lo iba a admitir.

.-…etto… mejor averígualo tu mismo n.nU la ultima ves se lo dije a Hinata y me dio una cachetada que me duele hasta el momento X-xU (E/A: comprendo tu dolor --U)

Sasuke se sentó en una de las maquinas con un poco de desconfianza y se metió a la pagina, hizo 'click' en uno de los titulo y empezó a leer…

**Continuara…**

.-Señor han secuestrado a mi conejo de peluche!.-grito el castaño sus ojos color zafiro dilataban una profunda preocupación.

.-lo siento joven, pero nosotros estamos aquí para cosas importantes no para salvar conejos ¬-¬U.-el policia se acomodo mas en su silla mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

.-pero es Kumagoro! ToT.-

.-…-escupe todo su café.-Kumagoro! eso cambia todo! llamemos al FBI Y a la CIA Código 34-12!.-el policía tomo su radio y empezó a llamar a todos.-! Kumagoro a sido secuestrado, repito, kumagoro ha sido secuestrado!.-

La estación era un gran alboroto, las secretarias lloraban por que Kumagoro había sido secuestrado, y las personas de afuera velaban por que se encontrara bien.

.-… No puedo creerlo --U.-el peli-rosa veía la escena con cierta cara de desconcierto…

**Estupideces y disculpas de la autora**

WUAJUAUAJAJAJA Volvi!...-se pone detrás de un escudo.- gomen por la demora! Pero es que la escuela exámenes prepa no es fácil! Ra que problemático! Igual agradezco enteramente sus reviews! no se que haría sin ellos! TOT suben mi autoestima! Que el prfesor de literatura destruye!

**Agradecer reviews a:**

**Kororo: **

Ohayo! non Kororo-chan! gomene por la demora! Pero ya dije mis razones!

Sasuke: esas razones no son validas debes morir! ¬-¬

Noooo! Soy muy joven y me falta mucho anime que ver!

Kakashi: ademas… no sabre si al final me vuelvo millonario…

Naruto: gracias por el review! nOn

**Hibary-Hiwatari (2):**

Hi!... me confundiste?.. pero me dejaste review! y el que te haya gustado me hace inmesamente feliz!

Sasuke: mas felicidad? ¬¬

Callate amargado.. y si todos queremos al estu.. hermoso Ita-chan! Gracias por el review!

**Musa Lockheart:**

Me alegra que seas sincera al decirme que mi forma de narrar no e gusto así puedo mejorarla!

Sasuke: tu no puedes ni abrir un frasco ¬¬

… T-T bajas mi autoestima!... Gracias por el review!

**RiYu-chan:**

Ohayo! yo mala? Como crees!

Naruto: -vestido de Alicia- T-T es la maldad anadando!

Ps… ya ves.. Itachi solo lo queria para que cantara! Así que es bueno en todo el sentido de la palabra.. nomas que todos lo juzgan!

Ita: T-T nadie me comprende!

Gracias por el review!

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:**

Nueva palabra para el diccionario de 'aprendiendo lenguajes con Ly-chan'! fantastichistoso XDD que bueno q te haya gustado gatito enfermo! Eso no puede ser Sasuke!

Sasuke: que quieres ¬¬

Ve y cura a su gatito! O.ó

Sasuke: y tu quien eres para mandarme!

La autora… ve con ella y cuida a su gatito!-lo golpea con un bat y lo envia a tu casa- ojala que tu gatito se recupere! T-T y gracias por el review!

**sanku uchiha:**

huu gracias por decir que te gusta el fic! Me hacen feliz!

Naruto: QUE SASUKE HIZO QUE!

Sasuke: -en la caja- X-X mi pasado me persigue!

Naruto: Ya veras maldito Uchiha!

Itachi: o.o tengo una sobrina?

Kakashi: que bien! mas dinero!

… -.-U gracias por el review! y creo que ya no tendrás un padre …

**Kotoko Lee:**

Ohayo! esta bien te enviare a Sasu-chan!... en cuento Naruto deje de golpearlo-viedno la escena de una Sasuke siendo atacado por Naruto-

Naruto: TUVISTE UNA HIJA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

Sasuke: XoX lo siento!

… en cuento esto termine te lo enviare.. Gracias por el review!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:**

Huu peluchitos!-abraza a los peluches-

Kakashi: Gracias Hija querida!-vieno la foto-

Iruka: ¬/¬

Itachi: Kyaaa chocolates XD-se abalanza por los chocolates-

Ahora digan gracias por los regalos –W-

Todos: GRACIAS AZKA-SAN!

Kakashi: te enviere el vide aunque Iruka no queria! XD

Iruka: -le pega- ¬/¬ seras!

Gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Zoe Abugal Okoyo Tanaya:**

Zoe-chan! como es que me chantajeas! Deberias de dejarme review por que esta dedicado a ti!

Itachi: o.o pero … si tu estabas cuando te dejo revie…prácticamente la olbigaste…

…-lo golpea- ¬.¬ callate… ok! Gracias por el review Zoe-chan!

.-**ViCKy-CHaN-.:**

Ohayo! gracias por decir que te gustan mis fic n/n es genial que sea buena para algo.. y en cuento la canción…

Naruto: la cancion de cante se llama Don´t Speak de No Doubt! Es genial Dattebayo!

Sep! Que bueno que te gusto! Y espero que este también te haya gustado!

**Nicky:**

Verdad que Itachi esta traumado…

Kakashi: le recomendare a mi psicólogo…

Itachi: hey! O.ó

… jeje bueno pues muchas gracias por el review! y te mandare a Itachi y Sasuke como compensación de mi retraso Bye bye!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso fueron todo los review! muchas gracias por el apoyo! Enserio e intentare no tardarme demasiado en el siguiente cap!

_.-La inspiración llega cuando puede y se va cuendo quiere.- … niéguenlo_ _xD_


End file.
